Rick
Rick was a silver wedge-shaped robot that competed in Series 5 and 7 of Robot Wars, alongside the second series of Robot Wars Extreme, and the one-off series Nickelodeon Robot Wars. The robot enjoyed a small amount of success in Series 5, making the Heat Final, before being beaten by Razer, but it only reached that stage after the robot it lost to in the first round, Suicidal Tendencies, had to pull out. Despite not entering in Series 6, Rick reached the second round of the Minor Meltdown during the second series of Extreme. Rick returned to the UK Championships in Series 7, but was eliminated in the first round on a split judges' decision. Rick's greatest success came when it triumphed alongside Ming 3 in the International Tag Team Terror of Nickelodeon Robot Wars, representing the United Kingdom. Rick was the second of two robots created by 'The Mavericks'. The first of which was Maverick, which competed in Series 4 and went out in the first round. Design Rick was a relatively small, compact machine, that was armoured with an alloy body, and polycarbonate protection around the top and rear. The robot was also invertible, with zero ground clearance and 12 mph speeds. In terms of weaponry, Rick's main form of attack came in the form of a flipper at the front of the robot which was powered by a pneumatic ram. Rick also had a bludgeoning face-spinner at the back, powered by a 3KW motor. In its debut series, Rick had its tyres protected by polycarbonate wheel guards and rear framework, but these were removed for the machine's future appearances on the show - leaving its tyres exposed in Extreme 2, Series 7, and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Robot History Series 5 In Round 1, Rick faced the 21st seed Suicidal Tendencies, which had defeated its predecessor Maverick in the first round of Series 4. Rick was unable to gain vengeance as Suicidal Tendencies dominated the fight, shoving its opponent around the arena and damaging it with its crusher, winning the judges' decision. However, due to motor problems in the pits, Suicidal Tendencies withdrew from the competition, leaving Rick to fight Destruct-A-Bubble in the second round. Rick got underneath Destruct-A-Bubble and lifted it up with its flipper, not quite flipping it over. After this attack, Destruct-A-Bubble appeared to lose mobility, so Rick pressed the pit release tyre. Shunt came out of its CPZ to axe the motionless bubble shaped machine, even though it had not been counted out and officially deemed immobilised yet. Rick flipped Destruct-A-Bubble over and pushed it across the arena, and Shunt once again came out of his CPZ to attack Destruct-A-Bubble with his axe, this time doing so twice. Refbot gave Shunt a red card and started counting out Destruct-A-Bubble, although Rick flipped the beaten machine over and rolled it into the pit before the countdown could be completed. This victory meant Rick advanced to the Heat Final, where it was very much the underdog, facing the number 4 seed and reigning World Champion Razer, who repeatedly punctured Rick and eventually immobilised it. Rick was counted out by Refbot before being flung across the arena by the floor flipper. Despite Razer being pitted by Sir Killalot, Rick was out of the Fifth Wars. Nickelodeon In the Nickelodeon series, Rick fought alongside Ming 3 in the International Tag Team Terror competition, representing the UK. In their UK qualifier, the pair went up against fellow UK representatives, Bigger Brother and Kat 3. Rick started the battle in the Arena, where it sustained damage from Kat 3's axe before turning it over, meaning Bigger Brother had to come out and flip its teammate back over. After this, all four robots were in the arena. Towards the end of the battle, Rick flipped Bigger Brother over, and tried to lift it out of the arena by pressing it against the pit release button. Cease was called, and the Judges decided that Rick and Ming 3 had narrowly won the battle. In the Final, Rick and Ming 3 took on the American team, The Revolutionist and Spin Doctor. Early on, The Revolutionist rebounded off Ming 3 and onto the wedge of Rick. Rick drove The Revolutionist into the wall of the CPZ and flipped it over. Spin Doctor was left fighting two British machines, and it made little attempt to attack. When Rick drove near Sir K, Rick was picked up and dumped out of the arena. This was deemed an unfair attack by the Judges, so cease was called, and the Judges made a decision based on the events of the battle up to Rick's unfair removal from the battle. Rick and Ming 3 were declared the winners of the Tag Team Terror. Extreme 2 Rick fought in the Minor Meltdown. It soundly dispatched of Tetanus 2 by flipping it over. Tetanus 2 vainly attempted to use its srimech. After a battle of tussling, Rick flipped Tetanus 2 again, which was then pitted by Killer Carrot 2, putting Rick through to the next round. In Round 2, it met the most experienced team in Bigger Brother. It still put up a strong fight, but failed to cause any lasting impression on Bigger Brother. The Watts machine flipped Rick over, and despite being invertible, Rick could not use its flipper when upside down. Rick broke down in the CPZ, and was attacked by the House Robots and pitted by the blade-less Dead Metal. Series 7 Rick returned for Series 7, and was placed in Heat C with King B Powerworks, Hassocks Hog 2 and the seeded Dantomkia. The opening clashes between Rick, Dantomkia and Hassocks Hog 2 were over in a flash, resulting in Hassocks Hog 2 being removed from the action after being flipped. Rick was unable to flip, and its clearance was abused by Dantomkia. After being pushed around by Dantomkia, Rick was very nearly thrown out of the arena. Rick ended up on its back, and could not self-right, making the flipper less effective. Rick continued to try and right itself, but was attacked by Dantomkia as well as King B Powerworks. Rick did manage to flip Dantomkia whilst they were attacking the immobile Hassocks Hog 2, but Dantomkia immediately self-righted. Dantomkia again came close to flipping Rick Out of the Arena, but failed and time ran out. After a lot of time deliberating, Rick was eliminated on a split decision, so Dantomkia and King B Powerworks went through. Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 2 *UK Losses: 4 *US Wins: 2 *US Losses: 0 Series Record UK Series Rick in pits series 5.jpg|Rick in the pits during Series 5 TheMavericks.jpg|The Mavericks in Series 5 Rick EX2.jpg|Rick in Extreme 2 Rick S7.jpg|Rick in Series 7 Rick exwar2 pits.jpg|Rick in the pits during Nickelodeon Robot Wars US Series Trivia *Of the fifty robots to return from Series 4 to compete in Series 5, Rick one of only ten to perform better in its Series 5 appearance. The others are Bigger Brother, Firestorm, Diotoir, Prizephita Mach 2, Kat 3, Reactor, Razer, Destruct-A-Bubble and Clawed Hopper. *Rick is one of three UK machines to be unbeaten in Extreme Warriors, the other two being its Tag-Team Terror partner, Ming 3, and Pussycat, who won the War of Independence. Honours Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:UK Series competitors Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:UK Representatives Category:US Series competition winners Category:Robots with Bludgeoners Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:International Event Winners Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Reinstated Robots Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5